


I Want You to be Safe

by StefWrites



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StefWrites/pseuds/StefWrites
Summary: Astrid is getting used to her new role as General.





	I Want You to be Safe

Astrid strode out of the Haddock house and wrapped her arms around herself. Winter was officially here and it was getting colder by the minute. 

She walked down the many steps that led into the village and began searching for the new chief. The girl strolled past buildings and houses that were finally rebuilt. There was still some ice here and there, but Berk was finally starting to look like it used to…before Drago Bludvist. 

As she made her way through the village, some of the fellow Vikings smiled at her and some gave her an annoyed look. Change was difficult for some. So, losing their chief and getting used to a new one was hard for many. She was getting the same looks now, with the announcement of her new role. It didn’t bother Astrid at all, not like it seemed to trouble Hiccup. She would tell him not to worry, that it will take time to earn their trust. He would agree but she could tell it still ate at him a little. 

The girl spotted Eret heading up to the Great Hall. 

“Eret!” Astrid called from the bottom of the steps. 

He turned around, “Astrid?” 

“Have you seen Hiccup?” 

Eret stood in thought for a moment, his hand on his chin, “I think the last time I saw him, he was flying down to the docks.” He pointed in the direction, like Astrid wouldn’t know where the docks were. 

“Thanks!” Astrid turned back around and headed that way. 

Eret was right, she found Hiccup and Toothless down by the docks. He was talking to some of the fishermen that were getting ready to sail out. Once he finished, he turned around and spotted the girl. Hiccup smiled and made his way up to her at the top of the dock, with Toothless following close behind. 

Hiccup made his way to the girl and he kissed her on the cheek. Astrid smiled and took his hand. She looked up into his eyes and saw just how tired her boyfriend was. The dark circles and droopy eyes made him look older than he really was. 

“Walk with me.” Hiccup said and the two began walking next to each other, hands intertwined. Toothless was following behind the couple. “I have to meet with some people in the Great Hall and I am already running late.”

“Oh. Well, this will be quick. So, I have been thinking about what you said about wanting to send some dragon riders to Drago’s old base to check it out and make sure there were no more dragons that needed help. Well…I have a plan.” 

Hiccup nodded at smiled at a group of men walking past, acknowledging their presence, “Oh, good. Tell me.” He turned his head, fully focusing on her. 

Astrid began to explain her plan to Hiccup. He was nodding, agreeing with everything up until she said she wanted to go alone. 

Hiccup suddenly stopped walking, his green eyes had gone wide. 

“No.” He said sternly. 

Astrid let go of his hand and turned to face him, “It’ll be easier if I go alone, less chance of someone spotting me. You should know that better than anyone.”

“I am still saying no, Astrid. Come up with a new plan.”

Astrid was irritated now, “What was the point of putting me in charge of the battle strategies and Berk’s defenses if you aren’t even going to listen to my ideas?”

“I listen to all of your ideas but I just don’t like this one.” Hiccup replied. 

“And why is that?” Astrid asked and put one hand on her hip. 

“It’s too dangerous.” Hiccup paused. “And I am not losing anyone else, Astrid.” She could tell just how serious he was by the look in his eyes. 

The girl gave an annoyed sigh, “What happened to us agreeing on not letting our relationship get in the way of business?” 

Hiccup, not avoiding eye contact for once, replied, “Astrid…think about this. What if the situation was reversed? Would you let me go alone?” 

Astrid didn’t have a comeback for that. 

“I really am running late. I’m sorry. We’ll have to talk about this more later.” Hiccup hopped onto Toothless and flew over to the Great Hall, leaving a girl with her thoughts in the middle of the village. 

Hiccup’s right, Astrid thought to herself as she stood there watching him fly away, she wouldn’t want him going alone either. 

So, Astrid walked back up to Hiccup’s home, where the map was laid out for the time being. 

Astrid was deep in thought, looking at the map and not taking her eyes off it until she felt her plan for the mission was perfect. She didn’t know how long she was there but the orange light streaming in through the window suggested the sun was setting for the night. 

She placed the wooden Stormfly on the map and nodded. The plan was perfect. Astrid finally looked up and began to walk away, taking one last look at her work, before going to find Hiccup again. 

She was about to walk out the front door, when the boy she was going to find walked in before she could even grab the handle. 

“Oh, hey. ” Hiccup looked a little confused at first but then his tired eyes lit up at the site of the blonde standing in his house. “I wasn’t expecting you to be here.” 

“I have been working on the new plan, one that involves each dragon rider. And I was just about to come find you.”

“Astrid-” He had an apologetic look on his face. 

“No, listen. You were right. I wouldn’t want you going alone either.” She took one of his hands and led him to the map.

She took him step by step, pointing at each wooden dragon and telling him each riders role in the mission, in full detail. 

Hiccup watched the blonde explain her plan, she was so focused and excited about it all. 

“This is a great plan.” Hiccup said, smiling proudly. 

“I thought so.” Astrid looked back at him and gave a mischievous grin. 

"Good work, General Hofferson.” Hiccup nudged the girl and chuckled. 

“General Hofferson?” She paused, thinking the name over. “I could get used to that.” 

There was a silence between the couple for a few moments before Hiccup got more serious, “Astrid, I’m sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean to make you upset. Just…when I heard you say you wanted to go alone, I panicked.” 

“It’s okay, Hiccup. You were right.” She said for the second time that night. 

“I just want to make sure you know why I didn’t want you going alone. It’s not that I don’t trust you, because I do. You are the strongest person I know and I know you can take care of yourself.” He placed a hand on her cheek and Astrid leaned into the warm touch. “I love you, Astrid, and I want you to be safe.”

“I know. That goes for me too.” Astrid linked her arms behind Hiccup’s neck and pulled his face closer to hers so that she could kiss him. After their lips parted, he rested his forehead against hers. 

“You know…I really could get used to coming home to you every night.” Hiccup whispered. 

Astrid chuckled and playfully punched the boy in the shoulder, “Just say the words, Chief.”

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE GENERAL HOFF. LOL (Thanks for reading!)


End file.
